<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hideaway by belivaird_st</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364095">Hideaway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st'>belivaird_st</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol will most likely find Therese at her hiding spot, the Dark Room.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carol Aird/Therese Belivet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hideaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cellar became the Dark Room. </p><p>Carol never liked going down there. Darkness would take over and swallow her and make her lose her vision. Blindly reaching for the bannister, Carol would have trouble descending the stairs. Her nose would burn from the strong vinegar smell of photo chemicals and make her feel dizzy. She would bring a tissue and press it up against her nose to keep herself from breathing any of the fumes. The Dark Room was a place where she would find Therese working on a daily basis. She would end up finding the young woman hiding behind a set of plastic bins, stirring photographs in clear liquid with a pair of metal tongs. Her tiny frame had blend well in the shadows with the exception of a red bulb of light.</p><p>“I called for you.” The sound of Carol’s voice was muffled from the bits of tissue blocking her nostrils. </p><p>Therese peered back at her under a string of wet photos hung by some clothespins. </p><p>“Erm,” was her response. </p><p>Carol staggered on her feet, gripping onto the stair banister for balance. Therese just stood there, staring at her like a deer caught in a pair of headlights. Carol wanted to grab her, but she couldn’t move. The overpowering stench was much too strong.</p><p>“Come out when you’re ready, Dracula,” Carol told her, before pivoting around on her slippered feet to climb back upstairs into the kitchen.</p><p>Therese looked after her before moving her legs to clean and tidy up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>